For the Birds
by The-Cynical-Goddess
Summary: Love: A complicated, undefinable work in progress. Especially between two young people struggling to figure out who they are and what they will be... Just like this collection of drabbles.
1. Midnight

"**It's For the Birds"**

**A collection: 100**** 100 word drabbles**

**Raven/Robin**

**Romance**

**Updates: As I Feel Them**

**Start Date: 4/7/10**

**For: Morph, wherever you're at these days. I miss you.**

**1: ****Midnight**

Both of them were awake, wandering the tower like ghosts. She was pale and perfect in the moonlight, her face open and distracted. He was disheveled, his hair falling all around his face.

Somewhere in the tower, the clock struck midnight as they walked into the same room. He looked at her, she at him, and the moment was brief and somehow beautiful.

"Want to go for a walk? They said together, simultaneously, and then they laughed.

Their laughter matched the clock's last stroke of midnight as they walked together, his hand on hers, into the night.

Ghosts at rest.


	2. Dreaming of You

**2. ****Dreaming of You**

She stood by his side, eyes of the deepest amethyst bright with emotions. Everything about her seemed lighter, somehow more perfect.

"Raven, why are you so happy?"

"Because I am finally free enough from my emotions to do this," she replied, and reached out, wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him close to her in the most romantic kiss he'd ever experienced, her hands twining themselves through his hair.

"I love you," he said breathlessly.

"I love you too," she said, and the most wonderful moment passed between them; her voice was, for the first time, thick with emotion when she spoke.


	3. Never Ever

**3. Never Ever**

"Have you ever in your whole life ever loved someone as much as you love me?" Words from a game, but with a real emotional sense behind them, as Robin asked her.

"I have never ever in my whole life ever loved someone so much that it hurt, that I wanted to hold them and love them and dance in the rain with them. You're my better half." The words were carefully guarded, but said with such a smile he knew he had to believe her.

"And I've never ever in my whole life ever loved anyone as I love you."

"I'll never ever let you go."


	4. Flight

**4. Flight**

Raven watched the birds fly past the window with a sullen expression on her face. "What's wrong?" Robin asked her, noticing a robin at the forefront of the pack.

"I can fly. Like a bird. How stupid."

Robin laughed. "You are named Raven."

"And you're named Robin."

"At least you're the fiercer of the two of us."

"Sort of. I eat you for breakfast."

They both laughed at their conversation. "No, seriously, I wish I couldn't fly," Raven said softly. "It's not natural."

"If you couldn't fly," Robin asked her, "How could you be my hero?"

She hugged him in reply.


	5. Smile

**5. Smile**

"Smile," said Robin to Raven one day, holding out a camera at arms length in front of them both.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Because I want to remember how you look when you're happy I'm around."

He shook his head at the first picture. "Here, let me remind you how you smile." He leaned over and kissed her lips tenderly, and she returned his kiss.

"That's the smile I mean."

Three days later, the frame appeared outside the door to her room. In it, she was blushing, her arm around Robin's shoulder.

She set the portrait of happiness on her desk.


	6. Spying

**6. Spying**

"What're they doing out there?" Cyborg asked, holding Beast Boy on his shoulders in order to spy on the couple standing on the deck.

"They're just… holding hands."

"None of the good stuff?"

"None of the good stuff."

"Lame." Cyborg dropped Beast Boy to the ground with a thud, walking away in disinterest.

Beast Boy, grumbling and cursing, ran after Cyborg, making threats that he knew he could not possibly keep against the half-metal man.

Had they stayed a few seconds longer, they would have seen Raven press her lips to Robin's in what could only be described as a passionate kiss


	7. Singing

**7. Singing**

"Why do birds have to sing so early in the morning?" Robin asked Raven, pulling her closer to him and burying his head in the nape of her neck.

"I don't know… Why do Robins have to talk so early?" She rolled over to face him smiling.

They listened to the birdsong for a moment longer, breathing softly.

"I can stop talking if you'd like," said Robin, one hand running down the smooth skin of her shoulder.

"I'd like that," she replied, her head moving to nestle in the hollow between his neck and shoulder. "Sing me a different kind of song."


	8. Cooking

**8. Cooking**

"Robin, what is that?"

"It was going to be a cake for you…"

"It looks like toxic waste. Get rid of it."

"Why can't I do anything right?"

"Let me help you." She picked up the bowl, tossing the entire thing into the trashcan, and pulled his recipe towards him.

"I didn't know you baked."

"I love to."

"Can we still say it's a cake I made for you? Please?"

With no warning, she picked up the bag of four and threw it at him.

"What was that for?!"

"We had to make it believable that you were in the kitchen by yourself."

He kissed her in response, flour covering both of them in white.


	9. Note

**9. Note**

Robin flattened his hair, nervously awaiting the press conference. Everything in him shook; he was hoping to make the team sound like a wonderful thing, but he felt as though he'd never be able to speak.

His gloved fingers brushed something in his pocket.

"Speak like you're speaking to me," he read from the scrap of paper, which smelled of a familiar kind of flower. "I'll be waiting."

When he took the podium, he had stopped shaking. There, behind the mass of cameras and men waiting to drill him with questions, was something beautiful.

Raven waved and winked.


	10. No Way

**10. No Way**

"There's no way you're real. I have to be imagining that we are in bed right now, and you are pressed against me. I have to be imagining that we just made love, that you enjoyed it, and that you are staying here. I have to be imagining the soft skin of your shoulder, the reflection of the light in your eyes. There's just no way any of this is real. There's no way that you belong here with me and…"

Lips crushed down on his and arms pulled him closer.

"Don't ruin the moment by implying I'm imaginary."


	11. Mind Games

**11. Mind Games**

"What do I look like in your head?" Robin asked Raven one day while she was cleaning.

"A man."

"Thanks for that."

"What do I look like in your head?"

"A beautiful, caring woman who spends too much time with me."

"Mine was more accurate," she replied, throwing one of his shirts off the bed at him. "Go wash this."

"Maybe I'll change that view to wicked taskmaster," he replied, and kissed her forehead.

"I always get what I want," she smiled.

"Oh, so I look like a helpless victim in your mind?"

"No, I see my hero."

His kiss hit its marks on her lips this time.


	12. What Will You Miss?

**12, What Will You Miss?**

"If we would never see each other again, what would you miss?"

"Are you leaving me, Raven?"

"No, I'm just curious."

"I'd miss the way you randomly ask me questions, the way you laugh, and the way you're blushing right now because you think I'm mad."

"I am not blushing."

"Are too."

"…I'd just miss talking to you."

"I can think of something else you'd miss," Robin whispered, quietly taking her hand.

"You're such a typical guy."

"You love it."

"I never said otherwise." She followed him up the steps.


	13. Sunshine

.

**13. ****Sunshine**

Robin sat beside Raven, his hand in hers, having finally convinced her to come outside. Shadow was cast over them by a cloud, but the weather was warm, the wind whipping her hair against his shoulder, where her head rested.

Suddenly the sunshine managed to wrestle its way out from behind the cloud and struck Raven's uncovered face, causing the small jewel of her forehead to cast a rainbow onto the rock in front of him.

Her eyes shone brighter than even the rainbow, and in that moment he felt utterly devoted to her. Carefully he brought her closer to him, leaning down to kiss the part of her hair with slow tenderness.

"We should come outside more often," he whispered.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing."


	14. Bubbles

.

**14. ****Bubbles**

Raven looked up to see a sight that had never graced her childhood, nor ever touched her heart; a bubble, with a pure soapy rainbow, floated across the grass to her. She looked at it for a second, taking it in, and noticed the way they floated above her on the breeze like road to somewhere.

She stood, following the bubbles and their enchanting rainbow, to where Robin sat cross-legged in the grass.

"You try," he whispered, offering the wand to her and putting his hand on her slender waist.

She had to fight the smile as her bubble rose high over them, for he'd given her back something long-since lost.


	15. Reading

**15. ****Reading**

Raven shut her heavy book, listening to the thud. "So unrealistic," she said to Robin, who sat with his arms rubbing her back, his mind half on his papers and half on the woman next to him.

"Why?"

"'True love conquers all,'" she quoted in a bitter voice. "Life's just not that simple."

Robin put the stack of papers beside and leaned down to kiss her cheek, and she nestled into his side, aware suddenly of how perfectly she fit there.

"Isn't it?" he whispered in her ear, quietly kissing over to her lips before she had a chance to answer.


	16. Emotional

**16. ****Emotional**

"Does it ever bother you that I have to hide all my emotions?" Raven asked Robin one night. "I know sometimes I have to leave in the middle of a conversation or change the subject. I hope it never hurts you." These words were whispered, her head lying next to his on the pillow.

"It's part of who you are."

"That's not what I asked."

"Of course it doesn't bother me. Love is unconditional."

"You promise?"

"Of course I promise."

"So even though I leave when I'm mad…"

"You come back. All that matters is you come back to me."

Neither said a word, and Raven drifted away from him. Robin just smiled.

_She'll come back to me,_ he thought, then he fell asleep too.


	17. Fighting

**17. Fighting**

"You can be such an asshole," she said, and turned to leave. Her face was red, her voice shaky, and he knew he had only one more chance to make things better between them.

He grabbed her wrist. "Don't go. Please. You said you'd never leave me."

She looked over her shoulder at him. "I said I'd always come back. It's different." There in her eyes he saw all the emotions that he was bringing out in her; fear, hatred, sadness.

The screen exploded next to him, leaving a piece of the glass stuck in the table. "I love you," she said in a voice thick with emotion, and ran up the stairs.

Keeping her promise in mind, Robin stared at the glass. While most men would've been offended, he felt like he knew Raven.

Her leaving was just another testimony to how far she'd go to keep them together.


	18. Dancing

_A/n: Someone asked me why I wrote a sad drabble last time. I wrote a sad drabble because no relationship, not even this one, can be perfect all the time. Thank you for all the kind reviews so far. 3_

**18. Dress**

"I feel like an idiot," Raven whispered to Robin, tottering on a pair of heels. Her dress was long, black, elegant, and flowing around her, and it fell around her ankles in pleats. Two days had passed since the fight.

"You look beautiful," he whispered back, holding his hand out to her to steady her as they descended the stairs into their living room, reaching up with the other arm to play with a lock of her curled hair.

All three of the others made exclamations over her, fussing and whistling, but it was Robin's whisper that stayed in her hair and fueled her smile through the entire event, through the nodding and hand-shaking and dancing with the love of her life.

"**You look beautiful," **he told her again as they danced, and she smiled; she believed him.


	19. Present

**19. Present**

It sat on her bed; a teddy bear. Its eyes were a deep black that glistened in the light, but the bear itself was a white, pure children's toy. On the back of it rested a set of wings. The handwriting, long and elegant, was recognizable even from her door, even though the hand that had written it had just been around her shoulders.

_For my angel _it read.

That night, three people slept together in Robin's bed; Raven, Robin, and the teddy bear she'd jokingly named Midnight. Their bodies cradled the bear between them.


	20. Lake

**20. Lake**

She slipped. Her ankle gave out on the edge of the lake, and a loud splash resonated. Robin leaned down to grab her, bounding the last few steps to reach for her hand as the waves washed around her downed body.

She was ready. Her arm tensed and Robin felt himself pulled down next to her on the rocky shore, into the water.

After a moment of temporary shock, he reached for her cloak and helped her undo it, setting it carefully on the shore. She returned the favor.

He kissed her then, seated across her lap with the waves lapping over them. It wasn't kissing in the rain, but it worked.

Ten minutes later, Robin carried her up into the house, leaving a trail of water in their wake.


	21. Undressing

**21. Undressing**

Raven sat on the edge of Robin's bed, afraid to go much further, in only her bra and panties. "Robin, do you really like being with me?"

"Raven… Of course I do." He sat down beside her, letting his hand run down over her soft, flat stomach.

"Do you really like me, or just the idea of me?"

He kissed down the lacy strap of her bra, smiling up at her. "You. Everything about you." He laid his head across her lap, looking up at her. "We don't have to go any further tonight."

She pushed him onto his back, laying across him and hearing his heart beat before kissing him slowly, her hands on his waist.

"I love you," she murmured, and his hands replied for him.


	22. Ice Cream

**22. Ice Cream**

"Raven, what's your favorite flavor of ice cream?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Chocolate chip."

Robin had been expecting something more off-the-wall, but smiled.

That night, she came upstairs to find him over the work table, papers spread around him. On the table beside him was one bowl of chocolate chip ice cream, and one spoon.

"You are so cute sometimes," she told him. Instead of answering, he held out a spoonful of ice cream to her, and in the process she smeared a tiny bit on her face.

"That's cute," he told her, and her blush was all the praise he needed.


	23. Dreaming

**23****. Dreaming**

She was sleeping across the couch, her head buried in his shoulder and her arm flung over his waist. In sleep she was not emotionally controlled, for in sleep she smiled more often than in waking. Even as he watched her in the semi-light from the moon, she had a smile on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" He quietly asked her sleeping form, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"I love you, Robin," she said, a sleepy whisper triggered by something in his dreams rather than his physical presence.

Robin smiled too, glad to see that even in the world where she had control of herself, he was at the front of her dreaming mind.


	24. Conversing

**24. Conversing**

"Cyborg?"

"Yeah Robin?"

"Do you think Raven loves me?"

"Have you ever seen the way she looks at you when you're not looking at her?"

"That's a stupid question. How can I see her if I'm not looking?"

"She's looking at you, man. She's looking at you like she'd like nothing more than to come over and put her arms around you."

"So you do think she loves me?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"I guess…"

"You are so thick sometimes."

"I know… Thank you."


	25. Rooftops

**25. Rooftops**

Robin sat with his arm around Raven. The night was late and chilly, and her small body gave off warmth in his arms. Her legs were tucked up to her chest, and she was gazing up at the moon with a kind of innocent wonder.

"It seems so close up here," she said, reaching up with one hand as though she could touch the moon. Robin laughed.

"If the roof were a little higher, I'd reach it for you," he whispered.

Raven laid her head across his shoulder and took her hand in his. "I already have what I want right here," she whispered. She was silent then, but he held her. By now he knew that silence meant she had to suppress emotion, and emotion meant that she loved him.


	26. Nightmare

**26. Nightmare**

Raven awoke and clutched Robin to her, causing him to open one eye. "What?" He whispered groggily, but she smoothed his hair back and wouldn't say.

As Robin lay next to her, she relived the horror of her dream. In it, he had lain in her arms, quietly, gasping.

He had been unable to say he loved her.

"I love you," he murmured, unsure of her thoughts.

His words were all she needed then.


	27. Storming

**27. Storming**

"What a mess," Robin said, leaning on the windowsill as he looked out into a raging storm. Raven sat beside him, glancing out at the drops as they raced over the pane.

"Let's go look." Taking his hand, she led him outside. Thunder clapped, lightening lit up her face, but Robin simply smiled and followed her.

Part of him was afraid, until he realized Raven was laughing, hair plastered to her forehead.

"Don't you just love the way the rain makes everything new again?" She asked, putting her arm around his waist.

He had to admit, he loved the way it made her.


	28. Cleaning

**28. Cleaning**

Raven was cleaning her room. Robin had gone out for the day on some business or other, and occupied her every thought. She realized how much the room had become theirs and not hers; one of his capes was draped over the back of her chair.

She reached for the picture Robin had framed for her and carefully wiped the dust from it. She suddenly realized something; they had been together long enough for there to be dust on the things she treasured from him.

She sat down, holding onto Midnight, and smiled. Never before had she felt so secure in what she had.


	29. Comfort

**29. Comfort**

"I hate this!" Robin shouted, taking his map and throwing it halfway across the table. He buried his face in his hands, his eyes red-rimmed from crying. "We'll never find Slade! We're never going to get anywhere like this!"

Raven put her arm around him softly. "You said you'd never date me, either," she reminded him. "Nothing is impossible."

He leaned up and pecked her on the lips in reply. "Thanks Rae," he whispered as she picked up the map and handed it back to him.

The rest of the time she sat in his lap, arm around him, refusing to let him work himself up.


	30. Starlight Swaying

**30. Starlight Sway**

"Raven, would you like to dance with me?" 

"Robin, I can't dance. You know this by now."

"Anybody can dance." He pulled her up from the ground, with the glittering stars as his witness, her cloak sweeping around them. He raised his hand so it was around her waist, drawing her close to him, and slowly began revolving in a circle.

She moved with him, her body graceful, the steps those of two people who know enough to anticipate each other's moves. Her hand brushes the back of his neck in time with an imaginary beat, and both of them smiled.

"You dance pretty well," he told her. She hugged him closer to her in reply.


	31. Sunrise

**31. Sunrise**

"It's a new day," Raven told Robin. The two stood on one of the cliff bluffs outside the tower, overlooking the ocean. The sun was rising slowly into the sky, giving the world a slightly more magical look.

The red light washed over her pale skin and Robin smiled.

"It's a beautiful new day," He said, looking at her. "Especially seeing it with you."


	32. Movie

**32. Movie**

"What do you want to watch?"

"Ladies' pick."

"Nightmare on Elm Street."

"Creepy," Robin said, as she got up off the couch to put the DVD in. He paused for a minute.

"Can we watch something else?"

"Why?"

"I'm afraid of horror movies," Robin admitted.

"Well then bury your head in my shoulder and don't look," she told him with a smile. Robin did hide his eyes in Raven's cloak, and she put her arm around him, still laughing when he winced.

"It wasn't too bad," he said when it was over.

"Only because you didn't see any of it," Raven laughed, and kissed his forehead teasingly.


	33. Napping On the Job

**33. Napping on the Job**

Robin sighed and walked into his room one evening after some non-descript meeting. He flipped on his light switch and noticed that his desk chair had been pushed out.

In it sat Raven, her tiny body hunched over a pile of papers. He realized with a grin that she had been forging his signature on papers, trying to help him on the weeks of backed work that he had created for himself by spending time with her.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek, smiling to himself.

"Thanks," he whispered, and looked at her for a second before shaking awakening her and leading her to his bed.


	34. Thunder and Lightning

**34. Thunder and Lightning**

Robin lay in his bed. Outside, the sky crashed, light occasionally falling over the empty spot on the pillow next to him. For some reason, he was reminded of the movie he'd watched with Raven and shuddered.

Raven opened one eye. _Knocking? _She thought to herself. "Come in," she called in a groggy voice.

"Raven?"

"Robin?"

"I… I'm scared. Can I sleep with you?"

She laughed when she saw he was dragging his blanket like a cape and pulled him into bed. "Of the storm?"

"No, the horror movie!"

She laughed harder at that, and then held him through the storm. He slept easily.


	35. Snow

**35. Snow**

Raven looked out over the ground, which was blanketed in white, a peaceful smile on her face. Without warning, the front door of the tower swung open and a snowball hit her squarely in the side of the face.

She looked over to see Robin grinning at her. "Snow ball fight!" He yelled, and grabbed her hand, dragging her out to the yard where Cyborg was pummeling Beast Boy with snow.

Raven focused, picking up a pile of snow quickly and quietly with her mind, and brought it down on the Boy Wonder's head.

He looked up at her with snow stuck on his mask and they both started to laugh, locking eyes in a shared moment before rejoining their friends.


	36. Kids?

**36. Kids**

"Would you ever want kids?" Robin asked Raven one night out of the blue.

"What would we name them?" She asked, sounding serious but smiling.

"I'm thinking Alexander."

"What about a girl?"

"I dunno. I kind of want a boy. That way he could be tough, like his dad."

"I like Rose for a girl," Raven said quietly.

"Maybe we should just stick with the bird theme and name her Sparrow or something."

They both laughed and Raven relaxed against his chest, enjoying the improbable thought of a family.

"Can we name our boy Hawk?"

"Don't push it, Robin."


	37. Closet Space

**37. ****Closet Space**

"Raven?"

"Yeah Robin?" She sat in his desk chair reading a book, her delicate legs propped up on his desk.

"I want to show you something," he said, and crossed the room, flinging open his closet. There she could see a variety of long blue cloaks, side by side with yellow and black capes.

"How'd my entire wardrobe get in your closet?" She asked him seriously.

"I made a little closet space for you. That's the stuff you've left in here."

"Are you calling me a slob?" She asked jokingly.

"Just trying to show you how welcome you are here," he said, and smiled at her, running his hand up her leg.

"I love you," she said suddenly.

"Then I've done my job."


	38. Titanic

**38. Titanic**

Robin held Raven around the waist, supporting her with a smile on his face. They stood at the top of a roof in the middle of a city, post-battle, and Raven was half-hanging off it.

"This is too perfect," Robin whispered into her ear, thinking the other Titans weren't listening. "I'll never let you go."

"You know," Cyborg said suddenly, shattering their peace, "There was a movie about that once. And she did let go. Personally, I think they could've both fit on that raft..." And then he laughed and turned away.

"I never pictured Cyborg as one to have seen the Titanic," Raven whispered, and both of them laughed.


	39. Movie Night

**39. Movie Night**

The five Titans sat on a couch, now watching the Titanic after Cyborg claimed he now had to see it 'to get the stupid theme song out of his head.'

Raven watched soundlessly as Jack died and the end credits began to roll. Suddenly, without warning, she started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing? That was so sad," Robin said, pulling his arm away from her shoulder to look at her.

"Because they really both could've fit on the damn thing!"

Robin grinned and pulled her back to him. "This is why I love you."


	40. Good Aim

**40. Good Aim**

Robin wandered into his room, humming softly to himself. He was lost in thought and did not see the corner light, or hear the soft voice singing until the figure screamed.

Robin was caught in the side of the head by a hairbrush as Raven went scurrying to her knees. "Ouch! What're you doing in here?"

"I live here now!" She yelled back, pulling her towel more tightly around her.

"I'm sorry!" They both exclaimed, Robin holding his ear, Raven pulling her towel around herself more tightly.

"I'll be back in five minutes," Robin told her, turning to leave. "Oh, and Raven?"

"Yes?" She asked meekly, blushing, feeling foolish.

"Good aim."


	41. Silence

**41. Silence**

"Starfire?"

"Yes, friend Raven?"

"Do you hate me?"

Silence.

"I do not."

"Do you hate what I did?"

"Perhaps, but you are still, in earth terms, my best friend."

"I... I'm sorry..."

"Why do you apologize for something that makes you both so very happy?"

Silence.

Raven slipped her arms around her friend's shoulders and pulled her close, as though hoping her arms could apologize for all the things she could not say.

Starfire's next words were small and muffled. "Please take most wonderful care of our friend. He requires more protecting than he will ever let you know."

"I promise."

This time, the silence seemed to fit.


	42. Cold

**42. Cold**

"Robin?"

"Yeah?" They stood on an overlook, gazing at Jump City.

"I'm cold."

"I'm sorry," he said, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets.

"I'm really really cold," she said again.

"We can go then," he replied, and turned to leave.

"You're an idiot," Raven sighed, and walked over, grabbed his arms, and placed them around her waist.

"Oh. The kind of 'I'm cold' that means 'hold me.'"

"You're definately a guy," she replied softly, pulling his arms closer, and laughed.


	43. To Do?

**43. To Do?**

**"**What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know," Raven responded, lowering her book, "What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"But I don't care."

"Well I don't care either."

They stared at each other for a second in silence.

"Let's just go for a walk," they said together. Both smiled.

"You know," said Robin softly, "this is what we do every time we dont' know what to do."

"Your point?"

He just shrugged, smiling, and helped her up off the couch. They left, hands still intertwined.


	44. Ferris Wheel

**Chapter 44: Ferris Wheel**

Raven reached for Robin's hand, smiling as the cart swung back and forth in the slight breeze over the amusement park. The air was perfect, the sun starting to set, and she felt amazingly comfortable. She looked over at the Boy Wonder to find his shoulders slightly squared, his weight leaning to the outside of the cart.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, puzzled.

"Not a big fan of heights."

Raven laughed. "You're a superhero, yet you're afraid of horror movies and heights?"

Robin, apparently catching the irony, laughed too, but said nothing to defend himself. Instead, he pulled Raven's cloak slightly over his face.

"Let me know when its over."

_(I apologize for being so lazy with the updates.)_


	45. Last Rose

**Chapter 45: Last Rose**

Raven walked into her room humming. On her bed was something that took her breath; a perfect dozen roses, each with wide red petals and a soft fresh scent.

Robin's loopy writing was across the tag: _I will love you, my songbird, until the last one dies._

Raven smiled, shrugging, figuring this was either Robin's bizarre idea of a loving statement or his way of telling her the end was coming.

As she went to put them into water in a vase for her desk, she realized that the middle one, with the longest stem, was a fake rose.

She made a mental note to kiss him later and moved that one to sit next to her mirror on her dresser, where she could always see it.


	46. I love

**46. I love...**

On the bed was a simple, hand-written note:  
I love...

The way you smile.  
The way you laugh.  
The way you hold me at night.  
The way you're afraid of things no one would ever think you're afraid of.  
The way your eyes look in the moonlight.  
That you taught me to dance.  
That you are perfect in every way.  
That you're stupid enough to be in love with me.  
You, Robin.

Love,  
Raven.

He grinned and waited for her to return from somewhere else so he could show her what he loved about her.


	47. Not The Same Thing

**Chapter 47: Not The Same Thing**

Robin awoke with a start. He swore he heard a light tapping sound at his window. He shook himself and felt with his right arm to pull Raven to himself, but he was gone.

Annoyed and feeling an uneasy sensation in the pit of his stomach, Robin stood and made his way to the window. He was able to make out the shape of a woman in the gloom, and all at once he realized that it was Raven.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked as he pulled her in over the sill.

"Isn't it supposed to be romantic when your lover taps on the window?"

"Not when she can open the front door!"

"Come on," she teased, "I thought it would be more like Romeo and Juliet."

"Or like something out of Poe," he muttered, hugging her anyway.

"I guess those two aren't exactly the same thing..."

They both laughed then, and Robin slammed the window shut, his annoyance forgotten.

He did realize, however, what a huge nerd his girlfriend was.


	48. Heavy

**Chapter 48: Heavy**

Robin rolled over, his head resting on what he thought was Raven's arm. They were hopelessly tangled- Sometimes he wondered how Raven ever stayed asleep. She was beautiful and light during the day, but at night, she rolled into impossible balls. Everything about her confused him, but it also made him smile.

"Robin..." She muttered suddenly, seemingly still asleep. He reached out to stroke her hair comfortingly.

"You're heavy, you asshole..."

Robin suddenly realized he was laying with his head on Raven's chest and moved over, embarressed.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Raven snored in response and he smiled.

"Do you wake up for anything?"


	49. Promise Kept

**Chapter 49: Promise Kept  
**

Starfire smiled at Raven. The two were cleaning up after what could only be described as an explosion in their kitchen, fueled by the usual debate on whether or not dinner should be prepared with tofu and an ill use of a blender. "Friend Raven?"

"Hmmm?" Raven looked up, her hair pushed away from her face as she tried to scrape one of the plates clean.

"Thank you for keeping your promise."

Raven smiled back and handed Starfire the plate to dry, unsure of what to say.

"It has done you much good as well."

"What do you mean?"

Starfire held the plate up for Raven to examine her face. "You smile. He has protected you too."

Raven shook her head, but in reality, she could only wonder when it had become so obvious.


	50. The One

**50. The One**

"Cy?"

"Yeah Rob?" The two best friends were by themselves in the massive living room, working on opposite ends of the table on a stack of papers and gadgets. Around them, the silence was warm and enveloping, and Robin finally let out the words that were on his mind.

"How do you know when you've found the one?"

"One what?"

"You know. Her. The one."

"This is about Raven?"

"Any girl. How do you know when she's perfect for you?"

"She's just something special. You can't get her off your mind, ya know?"

They were both silent for a second, Robin glancing over at Cyborg's face.

"Do you think...?"

"Rob," said Cyborg seriously, "Are you in that crazy kind of love where you can't think, eat, sleep, or breathe without her?"

"I can do everything but that last one," he replied seriously.

"I think you're headed in the right direction, man."

They were silent again, the setting sun rays reflecting off everything. Upstairs, they heard voices; Starfire's soft pearly laughter and Raven's calm, monotone voice, laced with something that sounded almost like happiness.

It was in that instant that Robin **knew.** His best friend knew too, but chose not to say anything, and the two young men worked in silence.


	51. Silent

**51. Silent**

His arm fit around her waist perfectly. Her head belonged in the hollow between his shoulder and his neck. She was in love with the soft smell he gave off.

She knew she should say something to him. In the months they'd been going out, she'd been trying to find a way to tell him everything she thought on a regular basis, trying to figure out how to let him know she had moved beyond the simplest relationship phase to something more complicated.

"You look thoughtful," Robin told her, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Everything."

"Specific."

You, she wanted to say. Instead, she was silent.


	52. Trust

**52. Trust**

"You want to go for a ride?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Of course I'm not kidding."

"You drive like a maniac."

"Do not!"

She gave him a look, and he blushed and sighed.

"Only a little bit…"

Raven moved over to the motorcycle and slid gracefully to the back of the seat, her arms extended. "Well?"

"I thought I drove like a maniac?"

"Well, you do… But I think you'll be okay if you have something to keep safe."

He kissed her gently, amazed at her trust, as she pulled him playfully onto the seat in front of her.


	53. A Poem

**53. A Poem**

_Roses are red  
Violets are…  
Wait, violets are violet.  
This makes no sense._

_Anyway,  
Violets are blue  
I'm not exactly Superman  
But I'm super enough for you!_

"What is this?"

"I tried to write you a love poem."

"Its… Beautiful…"

"Are you laughing at me?

"Maybe." She kissed him gently.

"I thought it was pretty good, for a first try."

"Something like that." She rested her head on his shoulder, read the poem over a second time, and started laughing again.

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Next time, why don't you read me something someone else wrote?"

"But mine's better."

Laughter filled the small room at his words.


End file.
